


Winning Streak

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, High School, Supernatural Femslash February, Supernatural femslash, Visions, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: For the Supernatural Femslash February event hosted by waywardmills on Tumblr. Day Nine: Favorite ship with a character that has only been in one episode.





	Winning Streak

"C'mon Patience," Ronson nagged.

"You know I don't play volleyball," Patience said.

 _"Please_ _._ Just one practice, and you'll never have to touch a volleyball again." Patience stared at her, refusing to cave. Ronson did that thing with her eyes, making her look extremely sad and puppy-like. She knew that Patience would lose to that.

"Ugh, fine," Patience mumbled. They both stopped at her locker. "It's not fair when you do that- that eye thing." Patience fiddled with her padlock, waiting until it clicked to open her locker door.

"But it works, doesn't it?"

Patience took out her bio textbook, shoving it in her backpack. "You're just driving me to wanting to build an immunity."

"Like that'll ever happen," Ronson said smugly. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Patience always thought the simple action was cute.

"Don't tempt me," Patience said. The bell rang, signaling that break was over. Patience closed her locker door, shouldering her bag. "I'll see you later, alright?" 

Ronson smiled. "Sounds good." As she walked away, she yelled, "Volleyball!" over her shoulder. Patience laughed, shaking her head as she walked in the opposite direction.

Later did come, with Ronson dragging Patience out of the locker room into the gymnasium. She was wearing one of Ronson's spare volleyball uniforms. Even though it was just the two of them, Patience still tried to pull the bottom of the shorts down further. "If you pull them down any further, they'll fall down," Ronson said. Patience stopped pulling on the hem, sighing.

Ronson grabbed Patience by the shoulders, making direct eye contact. "You look fine, alright. Great, even. Don't worry about it." When she stopped talking, they stood there for a moment. Their faces were inches apart, the moment growing both more intense and awkward. "Uh- I'll grab a ball," Ronson eventually said. She let go off Patience's shoulders, heading towards the unlocked sports closet.

Patience turned, looking around the large room. On the wall near the ceiling, award banners were lined up one after another. Girls' volleyball 1998, 1999, 2000... all the way to 2017. Ronson had said something about the tournament this year being especially important to the school. Now she knew why; it'd land them first place, twentieth year in a row.

"Twenty year winning streak... No pressure," Patience mumbled.

"You ready?" Ronson's voice behind her made Patience turn around. She smiled, nodding.

"Sure."

They spend the next twenty minutes bouncing the ball between each other. Patience was having difficulty serving, hitting with the side of her arm instead of the inside of her wrist. Ronson positioned herself behind her, holding onto Patience's left arm as she moved her wrist. "Here, hold the ball up here," she directed. Ronson moved Patience's wrist a few inches under the volleyball in her other hand. Then she stepped back, still close enough that Patience could sense her in her space.

"Now, deep breath, and hit it."

Patience closed her eyes as she did just that, opening them and bringing her wrist up to the ball. It flew across the gymnasium fairly low, but traveled far. The ball landed with a loud thud on the other side of the gym. Patience stared in amazement at the now-stopped volleyball as Ronson cheered beside her.

"I told you you could do it!"

"Holy shit," Patience whispered. She turned to Ronson, smiling.

"So you'll try out for the team, right?" Ronson looked so hopeful, and even without puppy eyes, Patience had a hard time turning her down. But it was just one serve, that she'd helped with. That didn't mean anything. Just as Patience opened her mouth to say just that, an oncoming pressure hit her brain.

Patience couldn't see Ronson or the school gym anymore- it looked like a tournament arena. There was a volleyball net up in the background, and out of nowhere, the girl she was looking for appeared. Ronson, but she looked different; she didn't have her glasses on, and her face was sweatier.

"You did it!" she cheered.

 _"We did,"_ Patience heard herself say. She went in for a hug, that ended up a kiss. Patience pulled back, looking at Ronson. The feelings from when they were staring at each other were coming back to her, and she smiled. Patience's smile made Ronson smile. Whatever it was ended abruptly, Ronson's smile disappearing. It was replaced with Ronson's face, wearing glasses and looking extremely concerned. Patience realized she'd fallen onto the floor, laying on her back.

"Dude, are you okay? Should I get the nurse?" Ronson asked.

"I'm fine," Patience said. "Just adrenaline or something."

Ronson gave her a look of disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Patience held her hand out. Ronson took it, helping her up. "And yes," she said when she was standing.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll try out for the volleyball team." Ronson's face lit up like it had in the- was it a dream? Or a vision? Whatever it was, it caused Patience to smile as well.

"This is going to be awesome," Ronson said.

"Definitely," Patience said.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Supernatural Femslash February event hosted by waywardmills on Tumblr. Day Nine: Favorite ship with a character that has only been in one episode.


End file.
